


Sweet Breakfast

by ufp13



Series: casino!verse [5]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Closer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says with a bit of a kinky twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, but I'm tempted to claim the sandbox.  
> Big thank you to Sam for beta services. *hugs*

Waking up with her hands tied together above her head, Sharon was about to panic when she heard the soft voice of her lover.

“Shhh, it’s okay.”

Sharon opened her eyes.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Cath leaned over her, kissing her deeply.

Humming, Sharon returned the kiss with equal intensity. “I think it is. But care to explain why I’m tied to the bed?”

“Yesterday, you said you wanted something sweet for breakfast, so…” Cath pointed at the chocolate fondue and the bowl of fruits sitting on the nightstand.

Sharon’s eyes widened in surprise. “So why am I the one tied up?”

“That way you can just lean back and enjoy breakfast.” Cath grinned mischievously at her, knowing full well that leaning back was about the last thing Sharon wanted to do when faced with naughty fun and her lover’s naked skin.

The growl Sharon had wanted to release upon Cath’s argument got stuck in her throat as her lover dropped her robe, dipped a finger into the sticky-sweet liquid and coated her own nipple with it before leaning down, offering the chocolate and herself to the tied-up brunette.

A broad smile graced Sharon’s lips before she latched onto the offered flesh, sucking, licking, nipping even after the sweet cover had vanished until Cath sat up, moving out of Sharon’s reach again.

“Now that you had the appetiser, let’s have the main course.” Taking a spoonful of chocolate soup, she spread the liquid over Sharon’s chest then took a strawberry, dipped it into the chocolate and offered it to her lover.

For a while, they continued like that: Cath trailing a piece of fruit over Sharon’s chest, teasing her nipples, then feeding it to her and having the next one herself, occasionally licking some chocolate off Sharon’s skin.

When Sharon’s moans increased in volume and frequency, Cath moved lower, spread Sharon’s legs and painted her nether lips and clitoris with sweet concoction. Despite Sharon’s complaints, screams to hurry, to stop, to do anything, to just do it, Cath wasn’t to be deterred from her plan to have a lengthy, very satisfying breakfast that would have Sharon smiling for the rest of the day. So she took her time driving her lover first out of her mind with pleasure then over the edge with her tongue, teeth and lips.

Breathing heavily, Sharon was lying on the pillows, her muscles refusing to move any time soon. She was sweaty, sticky and couldn’t have cared less about it. Good thing no former fellow officer or current staff could see her like this, they wouldn’t recognise the immaculate Sharon Raydor they knew. The things that feisty strawberry blonde did to her... Normally, she’d already be plotting revenge or launch a counterattack, but right now, she was too boneless, her mind too clouded by pleasure to even consider it.

“So, did you enjoy breakfast?” Cath asked while untying Sharon’s hands, caressing her reddened wrists.

A hum was all the answer she got, all the answer she needed. Smiling, she kissed her on the forehead and got off the bed.

“I took the liberty of cancelling your early meetings so you don’t have to be up for a few hours. Enjoy the shower later.”

That got Sharon’s attention. “You what?”

“Don’t complain, you deserve it. It’s done so enjoy the time off. I, however, have to be in my office in thirty minutes so I’d better hurry.” She moved to the door where she turned around one more time. “See you later?”

“Definitely.”

Leaning back against the pillows, Sharon started to contemplate lunch plans.

= End =


End file.
